Afure
by Aiba343
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome were never able to do anything together...especially falling in love or marrying. The possiblities of it were less than 0%. When their hate for each other overflows their emotions, is their a chance for them to be happy...together?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...or anything related to the anime...so please don't sue meee**

**AN: This is my first fanfic...so please don't hate me if it's not entertaining...**

**Afure**

**Chapter One**

**:Flashback:**

_"WILL YOU STOP ALREADY!!"_

_"No..."_

_"What is your problem...or in your case should I say your mental problem."_

_"Oh nothing is my problem...except maybe you and your existence on earth...other than THAT I have no problem whatsoever," he said smiling in victory._

_"...what...," I said dryly. Was that his only problem. I thought he was a mental retard or at least a down syndrome patient. Must have been one in the past I thought while silently sniggering at the thought._

_"What??...does your brain not have any more functioning brain cells left. But that always makes me wonder...since it's always possible." he said sarcastically while tapping his chin in serious thought._

_"Ha ha ha...very funny...not! So why not SHUT UP!!" I said in irritation. His voice was enough to make someone in the hospital sick all over again._

_"Like I'll listen to someone shorter, younger, and uglier than me!!"_

_"Then who will you listen to...because who ever it is...they need to come here!! NOW!!"_

_"As if I'll tell you! Why don't you shut up...before my ears blow up any time soon?"_

_"Did you shut up yet? Nope! I don't think so since I still somehow hear your girly constipated voice," I said smirking. VICTORY IS MINE! Hehehehehee._

_"Bitch..." he mumbled clearly enough for me to hear while not even bothering to look me in the eye._

_"Bitch?? That's all...are you out of insults already?? You must not have had some in the first place," I said laughing inwardly._

_"No! I just don't want to waste my energy on a bitchy wench like you," he said as anger and malice laced his words._

_"SAY THAT AGAIN!! You little brainless poop smelling bastard!! "_

_"WHAT!!" he said as his eyes twitched. His knuckles turning white as he fisted them together. "I guess that means smelling like shit is the best a guy can smell when around you...since all the guys you've been with must have smelled the same," he said threateningly. "Most of the women I've been with actually say the opposite," he said tauntingly whit a huge smile.  
Disgusting. Utterly and completely disgusting...standing even near him will give me STDs. Maybe a step back wouldn't hurt I thought as I took a step back through the grass._

_"Well...I guess not all guys can be man whores like you who sleeps with every standing and walking human female," I said while staring at him in disgust. _

_"Not every human women...just not the extremely ugly, barbaric, flat chest, banshee like females like you...but maybe you can be a MALE GORRILA instead!" he, the most horrible and disturbing person alive, stated while laughing like a maniac. _

_"Oh really...well you know what!" I said trying to control my anger which was on the level where I would murder and skin the loathsome person in front of me any second now._

_"What...Ka - go - mee," he said sweetly._

_TOTALLY FAKE!! That bastard and his hypocritical acting I thought while glaring at him._

_"WAAAAHHHH!! Any guy or animal in the world would be a better person to talk to than you! Your cute and handsome face is sooo going to disappear after I skin it all off!! I would rather jump off my balcony than even stand near you!!" I screamed while noticeably stomping back away from him. "SO LEAVE YOU RETARDED BIRD-BRAINED EGOTISTIC UNMANNERED SADISTIC JERK!! Oh and if you haven't noticed yet...I hate you!! Inuyasha!!" I hollered with all the energy my hungry food-less body had. I opened my eyes while I tried to get my breathing under control and tired to see his shocked and hurt reaction. Too bad he had the total opposite reaction any normal human would have. Maybe he wasn't human. It was very possible and at this moment…it seemed extremely likely. _

_He stared at me like he had always done ever since I met him. Why?? Shouldn't he be at least somewhat angry? Or confused? Or hurt?? Shouldn't he be insulting me right now? Who was he? What was he? He was the guy I hated most in the world. The person who I was going to hate even more. No possible good thing was going to come from us...together. I knew it. He should know too. Shouldn't he? I told him everything. Everything I felt about him. It took a huge burden off of me...I should be feeling relieved...but my feeling should be no where near confused and speechless. I'm going to be in a mental asylum soon if I keep thinking about him._

_The wind flew by as my dress danced with it. Tension and silence in the air waltzed together. Nothing was said for us to argue or babble over about. Inuyasha's suit seemed to fit his body perfectly. His long soft black hair matched his attire. His rare golden eyes met my brown chocolate eyes with a smoldering look. His clothes clung to him so well. He looked too handsome… …..it was giving me a headache…..a really painful headache. _

_My body felt sick. I was slowly shutting down without energy. Food…..pizza…..ramen…..a shoe…..anything. His look was making me self-conscious for the first time. I wanted to look away and run inside to devour something…..food would be good. I wanted to know what he was thinking. I wanted to know what he was about to do most of all. Why wouldn't he say something….anything. I didn't say anything too bad…..did I?_

_After what seemed like a year Inuyasha grabbed my shoulder roughly. It hurt more than it should have since I was hungry and weak at the moment. He had walked near me without me even noticing it. My thoughts were a deep void that had taken my attention away from the real world. _

_The proximity between us decreased very quickly as he brought his hands around to my back and used his fingers to push my body towards him. I felt manipulated. He brought his face closer to mine and his warm breath blew towards my face. His lips were on mine roughly allowing me to know for sure that he wasn't trying to give me a loving passionate kiss at all. My eyes grew wide enough to let a floating bacterium in the air to fall into it. _

_Noooooooo!! He can't take my first kiss!! It's unholy!! UNHUMANE!! Why him…..Did his brain finally deteriorate!! I knew it was always possible…..but I didn't know it would happen so soon._

_I struggled to push him away. He tightened his hold around my waist even more. It was painful. Almost as though he was doing it on purpose. I punched his hard chest with as much strength as I could gather. It didn't pull him away from me by even an inch. He maneuvered his lips to my bottom lip and he sucked it. My lip gloss was sucked away by a crazy dumbass. He suddenly bite into my lower lip and recoiled away from me. _

_He glanced at me mockingly while having his infamous devilish smirk on. He took his index finger and pushed me back vehemently onto the grass. My lip had started to bleed but had gone numb like my body. _

_"You may not want to see my face or be near me but the feelings mutual and I don't think there is a possible way to avoid seeing your fiancé…..now is there?" he whispered into my ear while bending down with his hands in his pocket. His hot breath contaminated my ear as he looked into my eyes with hatred and not a bit of sympathy while smiling in triumph. He gracefully brought his upper body up and turned around to leave while lightly snickering. His slim figure walked slowly away from me while I sat in the grass as the darkness of the night engulfed me._

**:Flashback ends:**

I clumsily stood up while dusting my cloths. I brushed my fingers against my bleeding lip to check if it was ok. My face crunched up in rage. I could feel the heat my face was emitting. He was going to get murdered…..by me.

"You didn't have to take my first kiss!! You bastard!!" I screamed to an imaginary tortured Inuyasha. My voice cracked as warm drops of tears flowed down my cheek. I moved my face upward to stop my tears from coming down and glanced at the moon surrounded by the dark sky.

I felt lonely. I felt like not even my own parents cared about me because that could be the only possible reason to why I was going through with an arranged marriage with Inuyasha. I mean who in their right mind would want their only daughter to marry a hysterical egomaniac. Her parents must have clearly not seen through Inuyasha's hypocritical nice guy act yet.

"Kagome?...Kagome!!"

"…..ehh….oh mom," I said surprisingly while looking at her as she stood near the glass door that belonged to Inuyasha's house.

"Dear, come inside…everybody is waiting for you and Inuyasha was worried that someone had kidnapped you….." she said smiling and beckoning me to come back inside. Inside that horrid and disgusting creature's house. And what was this?? Inuyasha...worried...about me?! My foot!! He would be more worried about his toe nails than be worried about me!!

"I'm coming….," I grumbled disapprovingly. I slowly trudged towards the glass door where my sweet naïve mom stood unknown to the horror Inuyasha could bring. My lips slowly stretched into a huge evil smile. My anger was inexpressible. Indescribable. I was officially going to make his life horrible….unbearable. I, Kagome Higurashi, had lost. I had lost to my worst enemy……and my future husband. This...was how my ordinary life became the total opposite.

**AN: Please review and give me some feedback…..thank you!! Bye bye (for now)**


End file.
